Devices and Gadgets
by heart's mirror
Summary: N.S.C.E. escapes from a lab where she had been experimented on and makes her way to Gakuen Alice where she receives a name: Mikan. This is a science fiction twist on Gakuen Alice


This idea's been burning in my head for awhile now. hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me

* * *

"That's enough for today," The scientist said. "Good work N.S.C.E."

The scientist took out a syringe and gave N.S.C.E. a shot. He put the customary band-aid on N.S.C.E.'s arm and turned to the guard. "Take her to her room now."

N.S.C.E scoffed. _Room_ was a generous explanation in her opinion. It was more of a cell or a highly guarded room in an asylum. Everything was white. Even when she dirtied the walls she could only expect it to be dirty until she came back from her daily testing.

When she reached her cell she went and laid down on her bed, looking at the ceiling past her pasty white hand. Even her skin looked dark in contrast to the white cell although she had not spent much time in the outdoors.

The thought of being so pale disgusted her.

N.S.C.E. brought her hand behind her head and pondered again what it would be like to escape from the lab she was kept in. She had tried once already and it had failed. The guards were not afraid to harm her in any none lethal way-they had shot her through both legs.

Now if she wanted to escape, she needed a distraction. She was not sure how to plan one though. However, if the opportunity did present itself, she already had the lab's blueprint stored in her memory.

Now, however, she continued playing the waiting game.

**Devices and Gadgets**

A dark shadow ran through the trees under the cover of night. It grumbled and tutted, annoyed at the work, but the faster he finished, the faster he could return.

His mission was to steal information from a lab hidden deep within these woods. The best case scenario he could hope for would be to steal the information without getting caught, but he doubted that would happen, so he was prepared for battle.

**Devices and Gadgets**

N.S.C.E.'s eyes shot open when a loud screeching entered her hearing. It took N.S.C.E.'s sleep-befuddled mind a few seconds to process that the screeching was the alarm-and it was not a drill since she could hear shouting and the dull thud of running feet.

She could feel a smile forming at the corners of her mouth. With luck, today would be her chance to escape.

She was startled when a loud bang came from the area of her door. She crept over and found one of her guards knocked unconscious. She peered through the bars and spotted a fleeting image of a shadowy figure fleeing through the corridor.

This was just the chance N.S.C.E. was hoping for. She muttered a choice curse under her breath, straining to reach into the key. She turned the key in the lock feeling the cold metal of success.

N.S.C.E. orientated herself and went towards the exit. She jogged along side passages, hoping to avoid the commotion. Her hopes were dashed when the shadowy intruder emerged on her path.

N.S.C.E. saw the intruder snap his fingers, looking confident in his powers.

When N.S.C.E. saw him trying to activate his Alice, she nullified it with one of her own. She allowed a smug smile to grace her lips as she turned down another passageway.

**Devices and Gadgets**

The intruder paused in surprise for a second when his Alice failed. He had never heard of an Alice failing before, and that was the only reason he could think of why fire did not sprout from his hand.

He quickly continued running from the guards as he tried to figure out why his Alice had not worked.

When a guard came too close, he hesitantly tried to use his Alice again, expecting failure, but was pleased to find that it was working perfectly. He pondered over the failure as he ran towards the exit.

**Devices and Gadgets**

N.S.C.E. felt exulted when she felt the dewy grass beneath her feet. She wanted to just fall down and roll around on the ground, but she was not sure if the guards were after her or not, so she kept on running.

She kept running until she could not hear the commotion from the lab, her legs feeling like lead and her lungs on fire. She staggered to a halt and collapsed underneath a tree. Feeling safe for the first time in a long time she lay down, trying to catch her breath.

She was laying for what seemed like hours until she heard the rustle of leaves and the thud of boots. Her breath caught in fear until she realized that it could not be a guard because they always went in groups-not that she could move anyways.

She heard the thudding slow down as he came into view.

N.S.C.E. gave a smile as she looked at the stranger.

The intruder seemed to be in the awkward age between manhood and adolescence. He had dark hair that seemed to blend in with the night, and red eyes that looked like glowing orbs.

"Hi," N.S.C.E. said. "have fun running?"

He looked at the girl laying on the ground before him. She was not a person that you would look at twice. Her hair and eyes were an unassuming brown, and she seemed to be easy to forget. What really kept his interest was how his Alice had malfunctioned only when she was around, and the smug smile he saw when she turned away.

"So," The girl said, "Are you just going to stand there?"

"Hn," Was all the boy said.

"Can you show me how to _get out_ of the forest?"

He just turned and walked away from N.S.C.E.. N.S.C.E. took that as a yes and dragged her tired body to a standing position, and started to follow.

N.S.C.E. was pleased to find that whenever she lost sight of the raven haired boy, she found him waiting for her not far ahead.

Natsume told himself that he did not care whether the girl followed him or not but he was still stopping whenever she lost sight of him.

When the city was in sight, Natsume double checked the girl was following him. When he found she was still following him, he continued into the city.

When Natsume made it to the walls of the boarding school that had sent him on his mission, he leaped and disappeared behind the wall.

N.S.C.E. had successfully followed the boy to a wall that appeared to have no end. She looked up and was daunted by the height of the wall, and resolved to walk in a single direction until she found a door.

N.S.C.E. had been walking for awhile when two men came up to her wearing clothes that were due for a wash. One of the men leaned forward a bit and assumed what seemed to be a failure of a sympathetic expression. "Are you trying to get into the Academy, but they aren't letting you in?"

N.S.C.E. replied, "Yep. That's right. Do you know how to get in?"

She cocked her head quizzically to the side as she awaited their answer.

"That's right, girlie," The other man replied. "We know a sure fire way to get in."

"Really?" N.S.C.E. exclaimed, excited.

"Yeah. All you have to do is follow us and we'll show you."

N.S.C.E. frowned slightly, as the request seemed odd, but she shrugged off the thought and followed the men.

She did not get far before a melodious voice said, "Honey, those men aren't going to get you into the Academy."

N.S.C.E. turned and saw a...man? She was not quite sure. The person had flowing blonde locks and violet eyes with rather long eyelashes. The outfit was flamboyant and the whole person made N.S.C.E. rather confused.

The...man...then turned his attention to the thugs and said, "You should let this girl go and leave on your merry way."

The men nodded, smiling stupidly as if they were in a trance, and let N.S.C.E. with the person of unknown gender.

The lady-man then turned to N.S.C.E. and said, "I rather think you should go as well," and appeared to expect N.S.C.E. to leave like the other two thugs.

N.S.C.E. just smiled at the lady-man.

The lady-man waited for a bit longer then looked frustrated. The expression slipped away as he realized that she would not go away. "I think it's time for you to _leave_ now," he said again, hoping the second time would be the charm.

A giggled erupted from N.S.C.E., "It's not going to work." She then made a confused face, "If you are um...Using an Alice that is. You are, aren't you?"

The lady-man looked surprised then replied. "Yes, yes I am. And since you understand that you must be here for the school and not for kicks. Sorry for the late introduction, my name Narumi."

N.S.C.E. continued to look confused. "Um, kicks? Erm...No. I don't think so."

There was a pause before Narumi said, "Forget that. But, what's your name, sweetie?"

"N.S.C.E."

"...What? That can't be right."

There was an awkward pause before Narumi replied, "How about I give you a name? A pretty one, like you."

There was a slight shuffle of feet from N.S.C.E.. She looked up, hopeful and said, "Could you do that? Really?"

"Uh-huh." Narumi replied. "How about," he started, and paused thinking of a name. "Mikan?"

"Mikan? That's a nice name. Can it really be mine?"

"Yes".

Narumi then put a hand on Mikan's shoulder and said, "Come on, let me take you to the headmaster."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please feel free to comment and review.

Don't know when or if the next chapter is appearing. But hopefully it'll come soon.


End file.
